Wakfu: Fixing The Hero
by Belrand
Summary: ((Wakfu isn't mine, btw)) The gods overhead watch as the King of the Eliatropes becomes mentally unstable from his friends aging and leaving him behind. As it so happens, the gods have an idea... If making one immortal kid didn't work, make another!
1. Chapter 1

Yugo never fully grasped his sever difference until he noticed that Evangelyne and Percedal's kids where that same height as him, even Adamai seemed to be growing in spite of his brother's eternal height of a twelve year old. Even his dearest Amalia had grown into a woman that a man could easily lust after... Yugo could only smile and nod as he went through the motions of daily life, playing with Dally and Evangelyne's children; Elely and Flopin, listening to Amalia gush over a gob-ball player from across the seas, treasure hunting with Ruel, talking to Skribble, cooking with Alibert whenever he was home, reading to Grougaloragran and Chibi, training with Master Joris, and attempt to repair the damage he caused to Adamai and his relationship.

As the years past it seemed Master Joris only noticed and gave him a few words of comfort and a soft pat on the shoulder, Yugo smiled, knowing that was the best his Master could provide. Adamai was convinced the height was only Yugo's fault and was stubborn in his ways, refusing to trust the small Eliatrope.

As the familiar feeling of loneliness washes over the blue hooded child-like adult, a strange whisper coming from the equally familiar halls of the Sadida castle, "Eliacube?" Yugo whispered, quiet enough that the regular guards couldn't hear his mumble as he made his way to the dreadful cube. As he made his way to the cube, the regular pair of guards stood, he stood in front of them and they stepped aside and he walked inside with little difficulty.

"If I were a ShuShu, would you become my Guardian?" A whisper hummed, coming from the cube.

"And since when could you talk?" Yugo asked, making sure the doors were closed behind him before walking up to the floating cube.

"I speak to those that have the courage to hold me." The cube responded, "Now, little king, would you protect me?" Yugo nodded, holding a confused look in his eye.

"Of course I would, aren't we already? I mean, you are in the most secure castle since Nox's clock." Yugo noted with a small smile of pride, he did in fact train with a few of the newer Sadida guards and Master Joris.

"We? I do not want those who could be so easily corrupted to be in possession of an artifact such as I, only a innocent king should hold I." The cube said and Yugo sighed.

"Taking you out of this room would be high treason, ruin the relationship with Adamai, not to mention the Sadida people." Yugo sighed, "And did I not get burned from touching you in the past?"

"Only an overflow of Wakfu, my king," The Eliacube, "Any other person would've been burned from the inside out." Yugo shivered before testing his luck by reaching out and touching one of the corners with a felting hesitant touch, Yugo was surprised to notice his hand was not burned but was left with a tingling sensation, warming his entire body, "But as of now, I have a pleasant amount."

"YUGO!" A shout came from the entrance of the room and Yugo jumped, not expecting such a harsh shout in his peaceful lull, "Back away from the cube!" The voice was not completely unwelcome, Yugo turned around, a confused look on his face as his eyes landed on the not-so-young Amalia and her loyal friend, Evangelyne.

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you two in a few days." Yugo greeted with a smile, only to be grabbed by his sleeve and harshly torn out of the room, "Whoa! Amalia! I can walk!" Yugo yelped as he tripped over the tail of her dress, fortunately Amalia's dress was so long that she kept on walking without noticing.

"What have we told you about hanging around that cube?! It drives a good man insane!" Amalia scolded and Yugo's eyes became half lidded as he lost interest.

"Honestly Yugo, we've told too many times to count this week, you've spent far too much time with that blasted thing." Evangelyne said with a much more of a warm tone than Amalia. Yugo rolled his eyes with a sigh, his friends refused to treat him his age, besides from the boys, the girls in the group tended to like to coddle the poor boy.

"And I've told you I don't need supervision." Yugo mumbled, withholding his comment. The two led them out of the hall and into the large dining hall with Evangelyne and Dally's kids running round with their father play fighting with them, Adamai providing a enthusiastic play by play while blocking a few of the hits. Amalia sighed and Evangelyne chuckled, making the kids turn and run to greet her and the princess. Yugo caught the eye of his brother and sent him a smile, only for it to be returned with an angry glare.

Yugo sighed, a rare frown taking his young features but before any of the Brother Hood could notice, Elely ran over and tackled the small adult with a hug. Yugo returned the hug before setting the child down and looking at her with a smile, "Hello Elely, how are you?"

"I'm good! Daddy's teaching me more sword tactics and momma says I'm getting better with a bow!" Elely retold happily and Yugo smiled, nodding.

"You're very lucky, your father was quiet the hero in his younger days." Yugo winked and laughed and the big guffaw Dally huffed.

"Still am, you tiny tot!" Dally yelled and Yugo laughed, patting Elely's head before stretching.

"I think I made him mad." Yugo winked before walking out.

"No more Eliacube!" Amalia reminded and Yugo shrugged before closing the door to the dining hall, deciding on returning to his room that the king gifted to Yugo before his passing.

 _Meanwhile:  
_

A small child blinked as he pushed himself up off the ground, his eyes flickering left and right in an attempt to figure out where he was. Unfortunately the only thing he could see was a million twinkling stars surrounding him, he felt like the center of the universe a he watched with amazement as moons and a huge sun danced around him. He tried to look down on himself, only to see tiny hands, those of a child. The child yelped, noticing there was nothing beneath him, with a terrible groan the planets started to fall, the stars fading as he fell.

He could not bring himself to scream, he couldn't bring himself to ruin the greatness of the scene. He watched as the last of the stars went out and the moons crashed against one another and cracked as the sun had yet to hit anything. The boy closed his eyes and resigned, not noticing the large claw resting under him, awaiting his arrival into his palm.

Once the boy awoke he noticed the stars where back with many more moons, he looked to see a group of very different individuals standing around him in a circle. He tried to get up but the largest of them all used his dragon snout to keep the poor child sitting on thin air, "Hello." The boy said, looking at the shortest female, she had pointy ears and long soft blonde hair.

"Hello child, welcome." She smiled and the boy hummed.

"We have called apon you to right a wrong." The dragon said in his deep voice that shook the boy, the child could only nod, "One of our young, a demi-god by the name of Yugo, has strayed because of the unfortunate aging of his friends." He continued and the boy thought about aging, what it was, what it did, what it caused... The boy could only draw a blank.

"Your name is yours to choose, you are of Cra, and you shall be raised here to learn to become the king of the great Cra people." The shortest female said, holding out a small wooden bow, simplistic in design but still made with extreme skill. The boy took the weapon and nodded, after his action a few of the silent people disappeared, "Impatient..." She huffed before walking up to the boy, offering a hand, "Come child, I am your protector, Cra."

The child took the gods hand and yelped as she effortlessly picked him up and walked into the emptiness, the child watched in curiosity as the stars faded and the black inkiness of space faded into a long cream coloured hall, lined with a long oak table with chairs lining on either side, "I suppose, we have done it before." A tall nimble man wrapped in fabric said to the dragon, the dragon nodded and the man clipped his fingers together, then let it fall to his side, "There, done." He said before disappearing.

"What did he do?" The child asked, tugging on Cra's sleeve. Cra looked down and hummed.

"He stopped the flow of time on the planet you came from." She said and the child could only nod, not really understanding what time was and how someone could stop it's 'flow'.

As time passed around the gods, the child learned the history of the Cra, Iops, the Eliatropes, Dragons, Sadida, ShuShu, and the Enutrof people. He learned the way of the bow, mastered it in fact. As he spent time around the gods he realised as they all stayed the same, he grew and changed. The thought made him feel uncomfortable, while he'd like to see what the next faze of live, or death, held for him... He felt as if the world was much bigger than the long halls and huge rooms of where ever he was. No matter where he wandered or how many doors he opened they always led to more rooms, some times full, sometimes empty... But every once and awhile, the doors led to a small balcony, the child (now an early teen) held onto the railing and watched the twinkling stars, occasionally looking down at the frozen planet, clouds never moved, water never shimmered like the water in the castle, the child never watched the planet for long, as it wasn't as amazing as the stars above him.


	2. Chapter 2

**All the gods/goddesses, if it helps.**

 **Cra - Elf - Hunter**

 **Ecaflip - Cat - Gambler**

 **Eniripsa - curiosity/meddlesome**

 **Enutrof - Dragon - Fortune**

 **Feca - Flirtation/protection**

 **Iop - No-nose - Bravery**

 **Sadida - The Tree People- Puppet Master**

 **Sram - God of Sneaking**

 **Xelor - Time**

* * *

"I suppose he's ready." Cra stated nervously as she watched the teen standing on the balcony and staring endlessly into the sky, "What do you think, Feca?" Cra turned to see the girl ignoring her, instead looking into a mirror on the wall, she sighed dreamily before turning and looking at her fellow god.

"Look, that kid is as prepared as he will ever be, Sadida taught him about plants, Iop taught him hand-to-hand combat, Enutrof taught him how money works, Ecaflip taught him about games, Xelor taught him about time, and I taught him how to get ladies!" Feca added the last one proudly, thumping a closed fist over his chest as Cra groaned loudly.

"But what if he trips and hurts himself or-!" Cra was interrupted by a tug on her sleeve, she looked down and saw the still nameless boy.

He looked up and blinked at her silently, "And Sram is teaching me how to be silent." He whispered and the god hiding behind a pillar groaned loudly, "Oh no." He mumbled sarcastically and giggled, running back to the God of Sneaking.

"He's mastered the bow and almost mastered all we have to teach him; he cannot sit here and wallow for the rest of his days." Feca added, standing with her weight on one foot and her hand on her hip, "We raised him for a single task, we mustn't forget that." She added, almost sadly.

"He's more than that, to me at least." Cra finished the conversation, but found herself standing there awkwardly. Feca just sighed and patted Cra's shoulder and walked off.

"He's my son." She whispered to herself before turning to see the nameless boy crawling awkwardly, he wasn't on his knees but on his hands and feet, but he continued on after the strange looking god. Cra smiled and looked down and her hands, "The mother of a mortal." She sighed and walked off.

* * *

Days later and Enutrof called everyone to the star-filled night sky-like room. Cra and the nameless boy where the first ones to make it there. The nameless boy smiled brightly and waved at everyone that was coming in, they returned the smiles, albeit a bit sadly, "I suppose you know why I called this meeting today." The large golden dragon announced and all the gods nodded. The nameless boy looked up at his mother, tugging on her sleeve for an answer. Cra sighed and shook her head no.

"Child, have you decided on your name?" Eniripsa asked after a moment, like every meeting.

This time, the boy excitedly nodded, "Leon, Leon Cra!" They smiled and Leon noticed stars flickering to life in front of him, the gods shushed one another, "Is it…"

"It's your star formation." Cra whispered, "Because you're a god now too." She explained, Leon was every confused, "You'll be taking my place when you pass on the world below us." She calmly explained and Leon listened until she was done and shook his head.

"You're much better at being Cra than I would." She explained, "And you would be much more in tune with the times than I would be, and you can visit whenever you like, I'll be in the hall of the sleeping gods." Leon nodded, knowing that 'Sleeping Gods' was more of a graveyard than a visitation place.

"I'll be sure to do that." Leon nodded, running up and hugging his mother tightly, "Thank you for raising me." He whispered to the motherly god, who shivered violently before falling to her knees, encapsulating the child in her arms as she cried in his shoulder.

"Be good for me, okay? No breaking the rules and always be nice and courteous, don't drink bamboo milk until you're eighteen, don't follow strangers, never hurt anyone – unless they warrant it, okay?" She rattled off and the gods watched amused by her words but understanding in her cries.

"Would you like to teleport in," Enutrof offered, "Or fly?" Leon gasped and nodded, "Flying it is."

"He can't fly! He's a Cra!" Ecaflip yelped but Leon was already running up to the grand dragon, hugging his beard in excitement.

"Well, we still have our blessings to hand out." Xelor noted, "My powers are dwindling here, I may be a godly powers; but they are finite." The others nodded, walking up and standing in front of Leon.

"The gift of luck." – "The gift of persuasion and song." – "The gift of bravery." – "The gift of sneak." – "The gift of curiosity." – "The gift of plants, the Sadida peoples plants with not attack you." The gods spoke one at a time until only Xelor was left. He stood up from his chair and appeared in front of Leon, who looked up and smiled.

"The gift of rebirth." He whispered, putting his hand on Leon's shoulder, "When the tattoo disappears, you have a single life left, you have five." He added before standing, "The gift of slowed aging." Xelor said and disappeared, reappearing back at his spot. I looked at him confused, which one was he giving me? He smiled and raised two fingers and I smiled, nodding as I ran back to Cra's side. Cra smiled down sadly at the boy and wiped away her tears, she looked up at the golden dragon and he laughed.

"Alright, little mortal-going-on-god! I'll take of the landing, just enjoy the ride." He smiled proudly before the floor gave way under his young feet.

The boy noticed a shift, his body lowered and the room he was once in was darkening and disappearing, behind replaced by his beloved stars on a backdrop of inky nothingness, but he could see them all so much clearer now, his eyes widened as a spiral of pink etched its way into an ever expanding spiral. He wanted to reach, but it was so far away, but somehow; he knew that perhaps he was also in a spiral?

Oh, wait no. That was just his body spinning around as space was replaced with ground, then space, then ground. He noticed something, the ground was lively, the clouds moving, specs of something moving around the surface like grains of sand. His eyes flickered left and right, so much to take in, so little time. When he could notice the wind passing him by so fast his arm hair stood up and his body shivered, a flicker of Wakfu sparked under him, Enutrof was adhering to his promise.

A large circle opened, Leon fell through put quickly found himself much closer to the ground, "Four more lives." He simply put before nailing the ground, dying.

* * *

The gods flinched in pain as they saw the boy die instantly, Cra sobbed and began thumping uselessly against Enutrof's large front leg; screaming profanities, "My bad." He apologized, "Sadida can bring him back." He stated, looking at Sadida who nodded. The gods feel silent was the boy was encapsulated by vines to make a protective shell and carried above-ground to the Tree of Life.

* * *

Amalia walked on one of the castles many balcony's, watching doubtfully on her kingdom. Her gaze lingered on Yugo as he sat on a nearby bench people-watching, an ill feeling overtaking her as she noticed his hunched shoulders and his depressing aura. Her old feelings she once held for him died when she noticed his growth, a trip of the Tree of Life was enough for her to put the suppressed emotions behind her.

She turned and returned inside, hesitating when she heard a guard yell, "Some v-vines are carrying something! Princess Amalia, orders?" They asked her, as the closest figure of authority, she stood tall, breathing in to make herself seem bigger and turned to one of the guards.

"Go inform my father of this! If he's otherwise busy, my brother will do. You-!" Her strict gaze snapped to another guard as the other one nodded confidently and ran off into the castle, "Try to find any god-insignias on the vines, this may be an act of Sadida, otherwise, don't touch the vines!" She commanded, "The rest, make a wall of vines in front of the door!" She finished, jumping over the railing and catching herself in a puffy flower.

"It's Sadida!" The guard yelled, stepping away, Amalia waved her hand to the other guards; who were preparing their last line of defense, they relaxed and smiled at each other, excitedly walking to the capsule. Amalia walked up and did see the sign of her god, she smiled and stepped aside, following it. Yugo was right behind her, snapped out of his daze with the commotion.

"What's happening?" He asked Amalia, who smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it much a-like a proud mother.

"Sadida is doing something! Last time he did that was to help with the Great War! Let's follow!" She chatted happily before pulling Yugo after her. Yugo smiled and shared in her enthusiasm, the vine-ball stopped at the doors to the main secret garden before blowing the doors off the hinges with two identical barbed vines.

Her father stumbled up and yelped as one of the doors landed at his feet, "What is the meaning this time?!" He yelled before he saw the ball of vines and Amalia, "Amalia – what have I told you about playing in here?!"

"It's not me – it's Sadida, the vines are abiding by his will not mine!" She whined and ran over to her father and tugged him to the vine ball, her father gasped when he saw the glowing insignia, "See!? Did Sadida foretell about this in you meditation?" She asked and blinked up at him, awaiting an answer.

"He actually began to ignore me a few moments ago." Oakheart stated, blinking and resisting his protective urges when the ball of vines climbed onto the tree and fused with the thick trunk. Amalia wasn't fazed as she trusted her god, instead she became even more excitable as the vines began to glow and the room was filled with the sound of slow thumps.

"Heart beats?" Yugo suggested and Amalia hummed in thought, they began to pick up until they reached a healthy pace, "Was Sadida carrying something… That was already passed on?" Suddenly the heart beats skipped a beat then thumped erratically. Suddenly the insignia flashed just in front of the three but far above their heads, Amalia gasped, recognizing it as the Cra gold. An arrow shot out of it and pierced the ball of vines, the heart beat steadied and the vines loosened.

* * *

"And that's the way white magic works." Cra stated with a smile, puffing out her chest in pride.

Sadida rolled his eyes, thankfully he was hidden by a mask, the others would not have known it was him if not for is distinct voice when he spoke; "I work with black magic." He gruffly responded, "I was relying on the Sadida people, but their hearts know not of Leon, I should've known it would not have worked."

* * *

"Is it going to let the thing inside come out?" Amalia asked, running up to the tree of life, but careful not to touch it. Yugo walked up carefully and skillfully missing the ponds and mud puddles filled with growing plant life.

"Sadida has quite the grip on the thing, whatever it may be." King Oakheart responded to his daughter, "For now, let us go and have lunch. I believe Percedal and Evangelyne as joining us with their children, I think they would like to learn about the Sadida statement." He guided his daughter out of the room and away from the tree, leaving Yugo behind. Yugo glanced up at the tumorous lump on the tree before his stomach growled, he chuckled and ran after the royal family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your review, I liked it.**

* * *

Leon floated through darkness, he was unfamiliar with this type of dark, there was the star filled dark, the dark-room dark, figurative 'left-in-the-dark' dark, and this dark… The nothing dark… He waited endlessly, floating weightlessly through the dark and looking around, he noticed he had no body to look down upon. Maybe it was there, maybe it was too dark to see his skin and soft clothes. Suddenly a burst of color – blue's and green's – made Leon jump, reached for it but missed, he watched as the color died out, being smothered by the endless black.

Leon felt like crying, the black smothering him just like the last bit of color, suddenly his mother's arrow ripped through the blackness like a piece of fabric, light hitting the nothingness like a sun. Leon felt nothing but joy as he reached and grabbed the arrow, his mother's arrow. The black fabric fell off around him; sliding against his shoulders, back, head, one by one they all came back to life. He could feel his limbs with a certain touch of weight, he could see them, the fabric draped on him comfortably as it too wobbled weightlessly in the brightened nothingness.

It was warm, not too warm, but warm. Like when Cra had held Leon before he made his way down to the frozen planet that was lying to him all this time, he thought it to be a small orb, stuck outside in the cold for so long it was frozen completely, but as he moved closer the orb grew and grew until far too big for a child to understand. And the movement! He closed his eyes as he saw the trees turn to watch him fall; alive almost, and the birds that voiced their shock as he flew past them. The grass danced in the cold breeze, or was it cold? Maybe Leon was moving too fast, perhaps the wind was warm? Like this orb?

Xelor taught him that as time passed on the frozen orb; it warms up, becomes hot, then chills, and freezes. Then it repeated like some of Iop's song lyrics, ones that told of bravery and heroism. Leon wondered how long the orb repeated the pattern, it must be awfully bored at this point; like how Leon was when Ecaflip taught him the rules of 'Poker', Leon was not the one to put his money on the table for a game he had no chance in, nor remember all the rules! Enutrof was proud of him when he declined a game and instead offered to count the grand dragon's money, learning basic math and values of the shiny pretty kamas.

Leon always thought them to be stones, Enutrof chuckled and corrected the boy, "If these were as common as stones, they would not hold any value. People trade food and treasure for these," He stated, pushing a small pile of gold to the boy's feet as he continued, "The people on the 'Orb' as you call it, give value to these kamas. When you visit, you can trade them for food, safety, shelter, or even health."

"Why would they all not share?" Leon remembered that he asked, crouching down to pick up the shiny kamas.

"People are not the same." Enutrof explained after thinking about it for a while, "They think differently, speak differently, look different, and believe in different things. If they all tried to share, they would fight to have things the way that they have it. Kamas is a way to even it all out for everyone, everyone has kamas so they can buy whatever they want." Leon nodded and blinked out of his daze.

"Where am I?" He asked suddenly, the light cracking and the pieces sliding away like Sadida's vines. He reached out and saw that his little bubble shrunk around him and he was cramped in the little orb. He grabbed a vine and it helped him down, he saw the symbol and smiled, "Thank you Sadida." He thanked before turning around and stumbling a bit like a small child learning how to walk before falling on his knees into a pond. He cringed at the wet feeling and grabbed onto the trunk of the tree to help him out of the unpleasant feeling.

A doll with Sadida's symbol on the forehead ran out of a small shack and helped him, Leon breathed a bit to calm down and wait for the feeling to return to his feet and legs. He bent over and patted the doll and it nodded at him before running back into the shack, "Good times ahead." Leon whispered to himself as he carefully walked around the forest-like area, noticing the big walls surrounding him. He bent over and touched a plant, noticing it as a Marigold, a small Peeping Tom growing along the floor, I kneeled down to see some tiny white strawberries growing, I smiled and touched them before getting up and walking deeper into the bush.

"And then Sadida took action!" Amalia retold her story to an amazed Evangelyne and a hardly interested Iop-head Percedal. Their kids however asked questions excitedly, their mother answering where she could before letting Amalia fill in the blanks.

"How about we go see the Soft Oak and Sadida's actions before we have lunch, it's a bit early anyway." Yugo mumbled to Amalia so the kids wouldn't hear, Amalia hummed, looking outside at the sun for the time before nodding.

"That's a great idea, Yugo! How about we go see the Soft Oak?" She smiled at Yugo before announcing it to everyone, the children were more enthusiastic, or the parents were a bit better at hiding it… Well, maybe not Percedal, who was just as excited as the kids.

This place had everything! Leon crawled from plant to plant, touching the pedals and the leaves softly before naming them, "Dahlia." He stated to a big fluffy bulbous plant, pink in colour. He moved on to the next one, "Oxalis Versicolor." He hummed, watching the red spirals as they danced up the edges of the pedals, his fingers ached to pick one but he restrained himself, not wanting to end one of the plants. He moved on to the next one, rather than meeting it, the plant decided to meet him half way, bumping into his nose with their long stem. He looked up to see the funnel of bright pedals, he stood up and touched the flower softly, "Eremurus." He stated, about to move on to the next plant that caught his eye when the doors opened to revel five people. He jumped and hid in a bush, the specific type not deciphered in his rush to find cover.

He heard them chat to each other, one staying quiet as he just walked behind and observed. Leon watched them as a dark skinned girl gasped and ran up to the loose ball of vines, exclaiming that the 'thing' inside was now out. She called for some guards and ordered them around. Leon wondered if they got Kamas for that, and how many? The Cra woman looked around and Leon crouched down farther, sacrificing his sight by the obtrusive bright pink Dahlia. The woman said something to the Iop man, and he ran into the woods opposite Leon.

"Oh! Sadida!" The Sadida girl said and Leon peaked in between flowers to watch her pick up the doll that helped him before.

"I will take your doll apart stitch by stitch Sadida, I swear." Leon thought as the doll jumped out of the girl's arms and waved their stubby little arms, "Sadida I swear to Cra." The doll hesitated and looked directly in Leon's eyes after he thought those words. Leon felt a shiver crawl up his spine as the doll smiled evilly and took a step forward. Leon needed a way out, and now. He dropped to the ground and crawled towards the doors the five used walking into the big room.

He froze as a Wodent landed on his head and chirped out a tune, "Everything's out to get me." He realized as guards burst into the that he had the upper hand, he burst out of the bush and made a run for the door.

"Guards! Capture the intruder!" The girl yelled and Leon kept running, pressing the guards on time as the pressed their palms on the grassy floor and vines attempted to latch onto Leon, instead, the vines became unwilling. They gained the sign of Sadida and gently picked up the child.

"Sadida! Let me down!" Leon yelled, thumping against the vines as they turned him upside down, "This is not the time nor place Sadida!" He yelled and only stopped when a vine grew around his crown and turned his head to the blue capped boy.

"Sa… Sadida?" The girl asked, walking up to the upside down boy and inspecting the vines, "It may be the case that Sadida is controlling the vines but I do not believe you have talked to him."

"Ow!" Leon yelped as the vines fought to keep his head pointed to the blue capped confused boy, the vines dropped him and grabbed the boy instead, "Oh, Sadida, you should have just said-!" Leon was interrupted by a vine flicking his head, "Okay, I got it." Leon waved the vine away and the vine retreated into the ground. Leon put out his hand for the boy to shake, "I'm Leon. I came out of the tumor on the tree…" He introduced and scratched his head in thought, "… At least I think so?"

"As I heard, you were being carried through town in a ball of vines by Sadida." The Cra woman said before two children ran and hugged her legs, a proud Iop standing to her left.

"I'm Yugo, this is Princess Am-." Yugo introduced but was interrupted by Leon, who shook his hand before nodding to Yugo.

"What kind of person would I be if I did not know of Princess Amalia? The famous princess that ran off to have adventures!" Leon retold, smiling up at the blushing princess.

"Where did you hear that?!" She yelped, covering her face with her hands.

"Sadida." Leon answered easily, "He knows everything about his people, because he says they're easier to control that way…" Amalia laughed awkwardly.

"He's not the master of puppets for nothing, I suppose." Amalia replied and he nodded, turning back to Yugo.

"This is Evangelyne and her husband Percedal." He introduced the two parents behind him and then continued, "And their kids Elely and Flopin." He stated and Leon looked at them quizzically, which made them yelp and hide.

"Are you Cra?" Evangelyne asked, bending down to face the boy. Leon nodded, "Then where are your parents?"

"They have me here."

"Then why were you in that shell?" She continued.

"I fell." Leon stated and yawned.

"From where?" Percedal asked, Amalia tilted her head to show her own confusion. Leon simply pointed up without responding.

"Well, you look no older than twelve." Amalia hummed, "And your parents sent you here, fell and hurt yourself so Sadida carried you here…" She recapped before snapping her fingers, "You must be a training Lord-in-Waiting!"

Leon was so confused, he just wanted his mother back, plus she knew everything!

"I am completely certain that is not what I am." Leon shot back, "In fact I am so completely certain that I am going to go now." He nodded and walked off, ignoring Amalia shouting out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason this chapter was hard to write.**

* * *

The day continued on in a blur, Amalia's heart was set on figuring out who that boy was, sending guards to stalk him, Yugo sat in silence and watched the kids play, and he never found himself trying to hide the ever growing sadness consuming him. His frown and darkened spirit was on full display as he looked down somberly at his hands. Everyone wanted to comfort him, but they all felt awkward near the depressed immortal king, and the thought of a depressed child-like Yugo irked them.

When night struck the land and plunged it into darkness Yugo found himself sitting up in bed and staring out of the window, "Hi!" He had never expected a figure to pop out of said window, especially the one he had seen earlier that day, "Come on, with that scream, half the guards are going to be here soon." Yugo never noticed his scream and watched Leon rush around the room and pack up Yugo's things, happily chanting 'Adventure' over and over again.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Adventure'?" Yugo asked and Leon struck a dramatic pose, pointing at the blue capped king.

"Be happy today, ye fairest of kings, for the gods have seen your strife and raised me to… Help you… I guess?" Leon seemed really unimpressed with his existence, "Is this what having an existential crisis is?" He muttered but shook his head, "No matter, rethinking my life is for later!" Yugo had never seen such a definably strange boy in his life. Yugo jumped when he saw Leon's hand extended for him in front of his face, "Let's get out of the toxic city." He stated and Yugo found himself holding the strangers hand.

"Where are we going?" Yugo asked and Leon smiled widely.

"No idea! I've only been on this orb for a day!" Leon smiled, then turned serious as thumps resounded coming down the hall, "You have portals don't you?" He asked Yugo, pulling out a note and putting it on the ground.

"Yeah, why?" Yugo asked, not mentally prepared for being body checked out of the window just as the guards rushed in.

"I'm borrowing him!" Leon yelled up as Yugo reflexively cast a portal and tossed another one.

After a few portals, the immortal king was laughing and singing songs with Leon, who strangely didn't seem affected by the Eliatrope's portals, "A Zaap portal!" Yugo cried out, smiling to Leon.

"What's that?!" He asked and Yugo gasped and grabbed his hand, bringing them closer to the shell.

"I'll show you!" Yugo smiled happily as he tossed in a tear shaped gem and the portal started up, "Jump in!" Yugo offered and Leon nodded, grasping at the king's hand and jumping inside the portal, reappearing at the entrance of a town Yugo recognized as the village with the Trool fair. Leon's jaw as hanging, running up to walls and inspecting them, running up to flower pots and muttering their names, running up to Yugo and telling him that they NEEDED to stay here for the night.

"Alright," Yugo sighed, secretly happy he could get back to being around someone more alike him, "We can stay here for a bit; but we keep moving in the morning, Amalia and the others are bound to look for me." Leon nodded and pointed at a building, "That's a hotel, you can tell by the bed on the sign." Leon snapped his head towards the sign and gasped, "All signs are like that." Leon gasped and ran off down the street looking for another sign. Yugo just laughed lightly and walked into the hotel, booking a room with two beds before returning to the streets to call for Leon.

"Leon?" Yugo called out and the boy was running towards them like the devil was at his heels, "Leon what's up?"

"What are ShuShu's and why are they bad?!" Yugo jumped at the word, "There was people and they were screaming!" Leon looked shaken up as he clutched Yugo's shirt, "And this man – He… He tore down a wall!" As if that was the ShuShu's que he broke into the street, cueing some stragglers to scream and run off, "Yugo!" Leon hid behind the king and Yugo felt… Older… Mature… It felt good.

"You have a bow right?" Yugo asked as the Shushu set his sights on the two standing in the street, he laughed boisterously before jogging towards the two, Yugo felt Leon nod against his back, and he continued "Can you hit the third eye in the middle of the ShuShu's forehead?"

"I can try!" Leon stated shakily, but Yugo sent him a smile. Leon pulled out his bow and without even aiming, hit the ShuShu right in the pupil, Yugo's jaw dropped in amazement before turning towards Leon, "I… I did it?" He asked Yugo and Yugo nodded happily, "I… I did it!" He jumped and hugged Yugo as the dazed man grumbled before falling unconscious beside a sword.

"Let's go get some rest." Yugo offered and took Leon's hand, Leon smiled and followed him into the hotel.

* * *

The two were awakened early morning by loud cheery music and laughter, Yugo smiled, "Want to go see the Trool fair?" Leon was least to say; excited.

Yugo held onto Leon's hand to make sure he didn't wanted off, but they stopped at the gates so Yugo could brief him on the rules of the park, afterwards Leon's spirit was damped by the rules but instead brightened. Leon squealed in excitement and looked at Yugo expectantly, "WELL?!" He yelped, making most of the fair attendees stop and watch, "Show me around tour guide!" Leon's smile was wide enough to crack his face in two, he latched onto Yugo's arm as he lead him around pointing out his favorite stalls and letting Leon eat some food.

Yugo was surprised to find out Leon like sweets and was good at gambling, walking away with pockets full of spiraling treats and leaving behind angry children and adults. Yugo chuckled lightheartedly and looked over to see Leon popping a candy in his mouth, "Oh! What's that?" Yugo turned to see Leon pointing at a bow and arrow field.

"I think they're holding a trick shot competition – hey! You should join! You didn't even aim and you nailed that ShuShu right in the eye!" Yugo said egging Leon on. Leon looked to Yugo and he nodded, pushing him forwards. Leon ran right in and up to the guy directing it all.

"I am here to win!" He stated and the guy rolled his eyes.

"You're a kid, go to your parents." He waved him off and Leon sighed, holding his chest.

"Cuts deep man." Leon stated, "How about I do qualifying rounds and that's it, if I win; I go ahead to the next round." Yugo walked up to him and the director smiled at him.

"Hey, Leader of the Brotherhood of the Tofu! You here with this kid?" He asked and Yugo nodded, "I guess I can let you into qualifying." He stated and pointed to the line of Cra's awaiting their turn to shoot. Leon ran over to join the line and Yugo jumped up into the empty stands.

"First round is to hit as many bulls-eyes as you can." The director stated and pulled out his clip board, "There's fifteen targets, two minutes, thirty arrow limit, under five; you're out, and you'll be using these." He stated and pulled out colored arrows, "Just so we know which ones yours… First!" He yelled and a girl with blonde Cra hair walked up.

"5, good, NEXT! 4, disqualified, NEXT! 8, great! NEXT! 3, out! NEXT! 5, good. NEXT!" Workers picked off the colored arrows each time. Leon was next and skipped up to the line, Leon calculated it in his head that he had roughly thirty seconds per target, unless he bunched them all into one shot.

"Ready kid? Go!" The director yelled, turning on the timer, Leon grabbed six arrows and bunched them on to the string, pulled back and fired. He hit three hit three bulls-eyes and missed the other three. He grabbed another six, launching them – hitting four. He then just grabbed singular arrows and picked off the last few, "Times up!" Leon looked at all the targets and winked at Yugo, Yugo chuckled and shook his head, "F-fifteen!" The director yelled and Yugo froze and looked at Leon, "N-next round."

Yugo jumped down and ran to Leon; who hugged the immortal king. Then held him at arm's length, "It was an act, I am a master at the bow." Yugo felt his spirit leave him, what kind of innocent child like him lies so well!?

"I don't know what to expect with you." Yugo snapped out of it as the director called all the remaining contestants to return for round two. Only four of them were left, "Any more shocking and juicy secrets?"

"I actually died on impact." Leon revealed but didn't reiterate before running off to joining the others. Yugo was left wondering what he meant as he returned to the stands.

Leon jumped up to the line and smiled at the director, "Our next category is horizontal Trick-Shots, the target is horizontal to the ground and you need to hit a bulls-eyes. You all have your own target, you have an hour. Hitting another's target is disqualification, otherwise… Begin." He said and Leon smiled and looked at Yugo. Leon looked at his target, as the others walked up to the target and talked about strategy to their masters, Leon drew a line and counted his footsteps.

Yugo jumped down from the stands to go see what he was doing, a small curious smile growing on his face, "What is the line for?"

"I can split the arrow velocity into its horizontal and vertical components using a math process called vectors." Leon explained, writing it down and filling the blanks in with the numbers he counted earlier. He wrote down some symbols and numbers Yugo was lost in and jumped as Leon dropped to one knee and pulled the arrow back as far as he could and angled it down the smallest fraction. At this point the others were quiet as Leon let out a breath, suddenly he began to glow slightly, Cra's symbol on his forehead flashed right before he let go of his arrow. The arrow easily broke through the clouds and some of the contestants laughed, joking that 'They'll have to wait awhile to see it come back down.'

Meanwhile Leon was scratching his forehead and grumbling about 'Not wanting help.' Yugo believed fully that he found quiet the journey partner, "That's coming down in about four seconds." Leon warned as the glowing arrow broke through the clouds once again with a vengeance and stabbed right through the straw target, "Well," Leon stated, looking at Yugo with an expectant smile, "We have awhile until an hour is over, would you like to get something to eat?" Yugo hummed in thought but his stomach was faster as it answered with a loud growl, "Mister Director! We'll be back soon!" Leon yelled and the director shook his head to get out of his daze and waved goodbye as Leon dragged Yugo out of the arena.

"What is this called?" Leon asked and Yugo snorted, "What?"

"It's called 'Noodle Soup'. It's very common." Yugo answered and picked up some noodles with his spoon and ate them, Leon watched and tried to copy his actions, failing terribly. He huffed and put down his spoon, instead looking at Yugo.

"How was the life of the Yugo?" He asked suddenly, Yugo jumped and looked at the younger boy, who was smiling politely.

"It was pretty good, smooth in the beginning, little bit rough around the end." Yugo shrugged, he didn't even know why he was telling the boy sitting beside him, but he continued regardless, "I made a bad choice and I messed everything up…"

"But was it a bad choice?" Leon asked, "The planet is oh-so very small and minuscule from the outside, but it holds so much detail… No one could understand until they're up close…" He said, looking up at the ceiling of the restaurant, his eyes miles away. He then turned and smiled at Yugo, "This world was not created in a single day, so I think it's fair that we protect it… Every single day, right?" He winked at Yugo and picked up his spoon again with a determined look on his face, "But the soup and spoons combination can die, I'll allow that." Yugo laughed and returned to his soup, taking the boy's speech to heart.

The two usually sat in silence; Yugo usually laughing as Leon got some noodle stuck on his face, and Leon laughing as Yugo regaled the younger boy on his journeys. After their two bowls were collected and paid for, the two walked at a relaxed pace back to the arena, "And that's why my brother hates me." Yugo finished and Leon hummed.

"To be fair, his theory is almost sound. As crazy as it seems, since you were affected by the time alterations so heavily, you may be considered a Time Xelor." Leon explained and Yugo hummed, disheartened to know that his brother's heart wasn't completely founded on nothing, "There is a way to fix it…" Leon mumbled as they entered, "I think, it'll be hard."


	5. Chapter 5

"You can make me grow normally again?" Yugo asked before Leon was pulled away with the other contestants, Yugo was left standing there dumbly before he was asked by the director to move to the stands.

"I can go back… To normal." Yugo mumbled before looking down at them from his seat in the stands, Leon was wringing his hands out in front of him in his nervousness.

The director called out names and the archers took a step forward, Yugo glanced around and noticed to fullness of the stands, "Leon, you are our last finalist." The director announced and the crowd cheered, "For our next trick shot, it's be the exact same way you hit your horizontal target, but now it's facing you. You have three tries, one hour, our three judges are going to rate you by skill, stance, and ability. Good luck." Yugo watched with mild interest as the other archers freaked out with their masters, Leon stood alone in the center of the arena, doing math with the edge of his arrow.

Yugo pulled down his hat and leaned back, he trusted in Leon to wake him up for his attempts.

000

Leon had decided on putting on a show, missing the first two shots would make everyone anticipated and then he'd hit it and be the greatest! He looked over to Yugo to see him drifting off over the quiet murmurs of the crowd as one of the archers took his shot and failed miserably, "What do you have here, pipsqueak?" The director asked while walking up to Leon's complicated looking math.

"It allows me to adjust my angle of to which I release my arrow so the curve lines up with the front of the target." Leon explain as vaguely as he could.

"Alright, that sounds sound… But how are you going to get it to hit the target?" The director asked and Leon put his pointing finger up to his lips and winked.

"A secret, huh?" The Director smirked and walked off, ready to chat to the next contestant. Leon looked over at Yugo, to flash him a thumbs up or a smile, but laughed quietly as he saw the immortal boy asleep, his face covered entirely with his hat. Leon smiled and decided Yugo could sleep until he was ready to take his last shot seriously. As his eyes scanned the crowd he noticed it was much fuller, the guests quiet except when someone missed or they were calling someone to the stand for their held seat.

Leon decided his first shot should go to seeing if his calculations were correcting, dropping to his knee; the crowd silenced in wait. As he fired the crowd gasped as the arrow cut through the clouds and kept going, Leon laughed quietly and watched as the arrow burst through the clouds and sliced the target's canvas covers right in the center.

The crowd gasped and awed in disappointment at his effort, Leon scratched the back of his head and bowed as an apology. A few clapped before Leon stretched, the director adding that he had two tries left. Leon winked at the director before nodding, pulling back his string and firing again, the crowd silenced as he loaded the next arrow and pointed it directly at the target, once the first arrow broke through the clouds at break-neck speed, Leon let go of his second arrow. Leon smirked, adding just enough weight on the bow to snap the first arrow in half through the wooden part, Leon turned around and bowed again as an apology, the second arrow shot through the target entirely, "We can count those shots as a win if you want or take the two shots as one try." The director stated.

Leon shrugged, "I have a plan, each one of my tries are going to take two arrows… So that's one try I guess." The director nodded and put his arm up, extending one finger.

"Leon's first shot: miss!" Most of the crowd politely clapped at the attempt, waking up the sleeping future monarch.

Yugo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking around he saw some people clapping, turning to their seating partner to discuss Leon's strategy. Yugo tried not to listen in on their conversation, instead looking down at his own partner, Leon was waving him down with a huge smile. Yugo yawned, but waved back.

Leon pulled the string back as he turned around, placing an arrow made out of Wakfu right against the string as he kneeled down and shot. He quickly shot another arrow, the two arrows met right in the middle and the two Wakfu currents created hit each other, causing a small burst of warm light. Leon sighed as the director declared his second shot a failure.

"Hey, can I use some wooden arrows?" Leon asked and the director nodded, tossing him two arrows as the crowd erupted in murmurs as Leon took his next shot, straight up like the two times before. Yugo leaned forward, training his eyes to Leon's back as the younger boy lined up his shot and fired as the first arrow broke through the clouds quietly. Yugo gasped as the second arrow nicked the arrow head of the first arrow and they booth went through the center of the target, the second arrow changing the first's trajectory and the second arrow carrying them to the target.

Yugo unconsciously jumped out of his seat in surprise, the crowd following him up as they as they all screamed their joy toward Leon for making the seemingly impossible shot. Leon turned towards the crowd as the director and the other people in the contest looked over the target in seer amazement. As Yugo looked at Leon he noticed there wasn't any joy in his eyes like there was when Yugo won the bread baking contest. Yugo then smirked and sighed knowingly, that kid… Was he so confident he would win?

Regardless of Yugo's deduction, he jumped out of the stands and ran up to Leon, who was talking to the director, "What seems to be the problem?" Yugo asked, making the two jump.

"Well the other contestants say he cheated." The director stated, "And the judges weren't watching."

"The whole crowd was, they seemed happy with the shot." Yugo stated, pointing to the crowd, some of the younger and bolder bystanders jumping off the stands themselves to run over and congratulate the young archer, leaving their yelling parents behind.

"Le-Le!" She cheered, making Leon look over at her with a confused look on his face, before it twisted into a warm smile as he kneeled over.

"Hello, young lady." He greeted, "Did you like my shot?" He asked and she gasped excitedly, jumping up and grabbing Leon's hands that rested on his knees as she leaned towards his face. Leon looked surprised by the young girls move and leaned away as their noses almost touched.

"It was amazing! How do you shoot like that?!" She yelped, from it was now Leon saw that she was a Iop, it made sense as she recklessly jumped from the crowd.

"Well, you stand up straight." Leon instructed and she did what he said without a second word, "Put your legs apart and bend your knees." He said as he put out an arm, pointing his finger to a pile of used targets beside the exit, "Point to your target, make sure it's to your side." She nodded and did what he said, "Make sure it's all lined up…" He said, holding her extended hand and breathing into it, "Close your eyes." He whispered, winking. She blushed and closed her blue eyes. Leon stood up and closed her hand, a long golden bow seemingly started to grow from her hand.

"You can open them now." He stated, stepping back and watching her gasp as she pulled the bow string to her, "So you know the basics to a bow, impressive. Little lady." He congratulated as Yugo continued his heated debate with the director and the other competitors.

"Yeah, my mama's really good with a bow so she's teaching me!" The little girl with fiery red hair nodded excitedly. Leon hummed in thought but jumped as the girl brought him out of it as she spoke, "My little brother's real good with a bow! He can make one outta Wakfu – like you! Mama says I can't because I'm more Iop than Cra."

"Well that's no reason, is it?" Leon huffed, kneeling in front of the girl, "Deep breath." He simply put, placing his hands of the younger Iop girl and guiding her through firing a bow, "And exhale." He exaggerated as he exhaled, the young girl doing the same as he let go of the arrow he conjured out of Wakfu.

A loud 'thunk' hit the target as the arrow pierced it and disappeared, the young Iop girl giggled and jumped, "We did it!" She exclaimed as Leon stood up and smiled down at her.

"Nope." Leon rejected as she turned around to sing more praises to Leon.

"What do you mean?" She pouted.

"You did it!" He smiled down at her, "Now, where are your parents?" He hummed and looked around.

"They're looking for Yugo! My brother went to tell them that he's here!" The Iop girl smiled as Leon groaned, ruffling her hair and walking to the director and Yugo.

"I quit!" Leon yelled, grabbing Yugo's hand and tugging it.

"What do you mean!?" Yugo asked, surprised. Leon looked over his shoulder, Yugo followed his line of sight and saw Evangeline's daughter Elely standing there waving.

"Her brother's off to tell their parent's you're here, we don't have time to argue for some prize." Leon whispered and waved back to her, "It's not much of an adventure if we get stopped here!" Leon stated, looking at Yugo with determination.

Yugo couldn't help but sigh, "But these people are lying! You didn't cheat!" Yugo argued, pointing to the last three contestants.

"People lie, Yugo!" Leon shouts, thinking back when his mother lied to him before he left for his still orb, the shout made Yugo jump, "Yugo, we need to leave." Yugo sighed and faced the director once more.

"You better hand over that award! He won!" Yugo yelled and the director jumped.

"But everyone hasn't taken their shots yet…" He grumbled and Leon stepped forward.

"Everyone take their aim!" Leon yelled and the archers did so without question, the Cra symbol on their back, forcing them, "Fire!" He shouted, the crest glowing over his eye as the archers let their arrows go.

Each one was too complicated for the archers to complete, the director declared that their third shots where failed and that Leon won. The crowd cheered and Yugo stared in shock at the godly crest that was fading away on the younger boy's face.

Leon looked at Yugo and smiled, Yugo hummed and nodded back as the organizer quickly strode over and handed Leon a big check. It was a blur as photographers ran in, did make up, tossed the check into his hands, stacking the trophy on his head, took a million pictures, and left in seconds, leaving a cloud of dust. Leon was left in the dust, hold a check and coughing.

"Yugo!" Leon and Yugo heard a woman's voice yell, "Are you in here?"

"Yugo! We need to go, now!" Leon yelped as he saw her silhouette. Yugo nodded and ran off after grabbing the trophy off his head. Leon started waving the check up and down against the stadium's dirt floor, making a bigger dirt cloud before running off.

"Yugo! I hear you, come out!" She yelled, shooting bright yellow Wakfu arrows to clear out the air. Leon ran as fast as he could to dodge them, unlike Yugo; who opened his portals and dodged them effortlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to apologise for my rather late update, but as it seems that this story has been going under the radar as of late I'd doubt many became flustered or angry about the lack of updates from my side of the proverbial bridge. Regardless of such, I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who commented before this outdate and people who continue to comment even after this section.

My home life may not be the most outstanding in the list of interesting things in your life but I'd like to say that I have seven, or so, more weeks of school. At the near-end of those weeks I have exams, but I will attempt to write a bit of a part every night, after exams I have two months off. As a total social teenager, I have many friends… I lie, honestly. So most of my time will be spent in front of a computer typing away.

* * *

Last time:

"Yugo! I hear you, come out!" She yelled, shooting bright yellow Wakfu arrows to clear out the air. Leon ran as fast as he could to dodge them, unlike Yugo; who opened his portals and dodged them effortlessly.

* * *

"Yugo!" Leon yelped as he reached a wall that was taller than he was, he knew enough about the gravity here to know he simply was not adequate to make this jump. Yugo turned and tossed a portal down for his adventuring-partner, Leon jumped through it after taking a running start.

"Come back to us, Yugo!" Evangeline tried one more time, Yugo hesitated before jumping down the side of the stadium and running down through the dirt streets. A quick look to his adventuring partner sent him into child-like giggles as he saw Leon running with wind-blown hair and an exhilarated look on his face.

"That was so much fun!" Leon exclaimed, doing a little leap in his run. Yugo laughed and nodded, his last battle was long in the past – even if he was just dodging. He tossed out a portal in front of them, tossing the other side down the street, Leon jumped in without a word. Yugo rolled his eyes at how trusting he was, Yugo followed him.

Leon could see the exit of the town, this was the first time his heart thudded from fear, this was the first time he felt something other than marble and stars under his feet, this was the first time his eyes stung from the dirt; it was scary, maddening, wondrous, and exciting. He let out a boisterous laugh as a Wakfu arrow slit his skin open with searing and burning pain, the first time he was struck by an arrow, "Yugo! This orb you have here is wonderful!" Leon cried out happily as Yugo landed up on the stands, turning around to open a portal in front of him, Yugo laughed.

"I'm glad you like here!" Yugo smiled as Leon jumped into his portal and appeared on the other side of the wall, not even staggering as he continued down the festival covered streets. Yugo laughed as he watched Leon run by the stands, paying and buying food as he ran, but another shout from Evangeline stirred him from his daze. He jumped from his perch and jumped through his portals to catch up with his hyperactive adventure-mate.

* * *

"I am so full of food." Leon stated, staring wide-eyed up at the stars. The boys laid on a hill outside of town after running away from Evangeline and her kids, Yugo theorized Percedal was there somewhere too. Leon ran and ate treats on sticks as he swiftly dodged in-between buildings, Yugo flew over him using his portals. After they were sure Leon had lost them, they regrouped at their hotel room and packed everything up that they collected in the festival and ran over to the bank and cashed in their check, after that little adventure they laid in a quiet park as the stars started to show in the sky. Coming to the moment at hand.

Yugo raised a brow at him but laid down beside him, none the less, "My eyes hurt when the dust got on them, does that happen often?" Leon asked, his eyes still glued to the stars. Yugo snorted incredulously while rolling his eyes.

"Did dirt and dust not exist where you lived?" Yugo joked.

"No, is that what it was called?" He asked, breaking eye contact with the stars to look at Yugo, "Dust…" He hummed, looking down at his clenched fist. Yugo tilted his head and sat up with the smaller boy, and snorted when Leon revealed he had a fist full of the peach-coloured dirt. Leon untied a leather pouch from his belt and poured the useless dirt into it, "Dust, so small…" He whispered, almost amazed as he watched it slide off his palm into the pouch. Yugo hummed, falling back onto the soft grass.

Night fell on the two and they realized that they had nowhere to sleep, "What's wrong with sleeping outside?" Leon asked, again staring endlessly into space. Yugo hummed and leaned back into the grass, a small smile gracing his face as he remembered his friends sleeping under the stars. Yugo and Percedal slept in their sleeping bags, but woke up a good two feet away from them somehow. Amalia always slept in her big fluffy white plant thing, but whined regardless… Yugo wasn't really sure where Evangelyne slept, if she did at all. And Ruel slept in his bag, it was as gross as it sounded.

Leon drifted off quickly, the cold not effecting him. Yugo was about to drift off two when he felt some big leaves cover his body, he looked up expecting Amalia in a scary angry state, instead he saw a little doll with the mark of Sadida on his forehead, "Thank you." Yugo whispered and Leon opened his eyes just a sliver.

"You…" He groaned, but turned away from the doll as if it had done something bad to him, the doll looked amused and wobbled up him, trying to climb up his hip, "No. Go away." He mumbled, shaking his hip to dislodge the doll.

Yugo sat up and took the doll off Leon, "I'm not too smart, but I do think he would like to go to sleep." The doll huffed and was eaten up by the ground by a thick vine, probably pulling back to Sadida's Tree. Yugo sighed and tugged a giant leaf over himself, his attempts at sleep were futile as his eyes glued to the flickering stars.

'Was that constellation there before?' He asked himself but quickly shook his head, disregarding the outrageous thought, Yugo knew he was not an expert on stars. He spent hours laying in front of Percedal's statue staring at the stars while his mind was on different thoughts. He didn't know why he had noticed this one out-of-place constellation and he didn't know why he could map it out in his head every time he closed his eyes.

After a frustrating ten minutes of tossing and turning, Yugo pulled the leaf over his head to block the stars. Just like that the spell was broken and Yugo drifted off.

* * *

Leon was the first to wake up, whether it was from the sun blasting him in the face, or a tiny yellow bird chirping wildly in front of Yugo. Who was still dead to the world; snoring loudly, the leaf he used to cover himself was now only covering one foot, his hat half-way down his face, and his stomach showing as his shirt rode up.

Leon snorted in amusement at his new friend, nudging his shoulder lightly multiple times before taking the older boy's arm and blowing a raspberry on the tan skin. Yugo jumped up from the vile noise, Leon looked up from Yugo's arm with a pleased grin, "What?! Ew gross!" Yugo yelped, pulling away and wiping away all the slobber.

"The bird wanted you," Leon stated, his voice rough with disuse, he stood and stretched. Leon jumped in fright as Yugo gasped, jumping up and taking the bird in his arms, spinning around, "And you really wanted a bird." Leon joked, laughing quietly to himself as he gathered his things.

"Az! Where were you?" Yugo asked happily and the bird rolled his eyes and tiredly rested inside one of Yugo's pockets, quickly falling asleep. Yugo chuckled at the sleepy bird's antics and looked towards Leon; who was yawning dramatically and leaning on their luggage.

"Can we," Leon interrupted himself when he yawned, rubbing his eye before he continued, "Go now? They probably slept somewhere near-by and are already getting ready to send out a search party."

"Maybe I can talk to them, explain all of this?" Yugo looked at Leon, who blinked lazily and sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Then where will you be? You'll be gilt-ridden and tripped up into coming back to the castle where you'll be treated like a child." Leon explained, tugging the bag onto his back and tossing the other to Yugo, "And don't even say you'll argue your side, Amelia is a princess and has probably more diplomatic arguments under her belt than you ever will."

Yugo's shoulders slumped as his plan crumbled in front of him, Leon patted his shoulder as he walked past him, "Where to next, captain?" Yugo looked at Leon questionably, Leon flashed him a confident smile, "To the sea? To the dessert? To the tundra?" Leon listed, stepping forwards after each suggestion.

"The sea is relatively close," Yugo mumbled, making Leon turn around, "With your winnings we could buy a boat… But we'd also need a crew…"

"Let's find a crew!" Leon stated, Yugo rolled his eyes, it wasn't that easy, "If we wander around the woods, adventuring and such… We're bound to find someone on their way here for a boat!" Yugo blinked while staring at the grass. For someone who just blew apart his argument and made Yugo feel terrible, Leon surely was too optimistic about his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author:_

Here. _**  
*Tosses chapter, lands on the ground with an metalic resounding clunk.*  
**_

* * *

The table was quiet, ominously so. Everyone stared at their food filled plates, too worried to eat. Amalia's hair was askew as she had spent the large portion of yesterday trying to locate Yugo and Leon by connecting with the tree roots to find out where they were. Evangelyne felt disappointed, her one shot at regaining their youngest member went up in a cloud of dust, leaving her to walk home in shame. Percedal could feel the emotional strife in the air, even his children hung their heads quietly. Percedal felt pretty useless, his Shushu remained as snarky as ever but even with his demon weapon, he never was any help finding his partner.

"You know, Yugo did leave that stupid map." Percedal could hear his Shushu, Rubilax, sigh at his hip, then he continued to say, "I bet that thing could find him in a second, about the only good thing that worthless piece of parchment could do right."

To say the group of mismatched life-long friends had been surprised to silence, had to be a great understatement, because only a few moments later they all groaned at their foolishness and clambered out of the room to Yugo's room to find the abandoned map.

* * *

The forest was damp, dark, and quiet… Besides from Az's snoring, Leon's happy humming, and the squishing noises under their feet as they continued marching along, "So where are we?" Leon suddenly asked and Yugo sighed and reached for his map, freezing in shock.

"I've _forgotten_ my Shushu." He mumbled, patting every pocket he had on him, squishing Az in the process. The bird tweeted angrily and flew a safe distance away as his owner and friend panicked.

"No, you have both your shoes." Leon noted, pointing at Yugo's feet. Yugo looked down to see his dirty feet and groaned.

"No my Map!"

"You named your map 'Shoe-Shoe'? That's peculiar." Leon chuckled and turned around to walk away, "Well, we'll just find a river or a path and follow it."

"No! My Map isn't named Shoe! It's a ShuShu! Like the one you shot in town!" Yugo yelled and Leon stiffened.

"You keep one of those great beasts?" Leon asked, turning around, "It must be tearing up the castle without you to tame it!"

Yugo shook his head, "That's only when they possess someone, mine is a map that knows where everything is."

Leon hummed, turning around once again and walking, "That sounds helpful." He mumbled and continued through a bush, Yugo staying put.

"We need to go back!" He stated, putting his foot down harshly into the soggy dirt, the splash nailing him in the face and leaving a mound of dirt stuck on his cheek.

"Into their hands?" Leon started, walking back through the bush, "If that map really knows where everything is, it'll know where you are. And the others probably have already thought about that yesterday, they'll find us instantly if we're in the castle." Leon rambled, grabbing Yugo's forearm and tugging gently, "We can do whatever we want out here, we'll learn much more out here than inside a stuffy castle."

"Yeah, you can make me age normally, can't you?" Yugo asked, Leon's statement in the arena in the forefront of his mind again.

"I'll see what the mysteries Leon can do for you." Leon winked, brushing away the clump of dirt, and tugged Yugo into the bush, Yugo looked back to where he believed the Sadida kingdom to be and sighed regretfully before following Leon.

* * *

"Heh! Do you think I'd help a bunch of fumbling idiots find my master? No way!" The map commonly referred to as Scribble scoffed and looked away from the angry group of friends, they had been negotiating with the map for the better part of an hour until suddenly the map got angry and declined all of the bribes, "You've all locked him up here for _months_!"

"He could leave whenever he wanted to!" Amalia declared angrily and Scribble once again scoffed.

"Then why are you all in a tizzy to retrieve him like some sort of lost dog! I saw the boy come in that night! Yugo left without putting up any kind of fight!" Scribble yelled and his face disappeared from the parchment.

"Don't you want to be back with your master?" Rubilax asked, the map suddenly sighed and Scribbles face reappeared, saddened.

"Of course! He's the diamond in this 'rough'!" Scribble gestured to the room with his face as one would if they didn't have any limbs, "Besides, I wouldn't care I didn't ever see him again! Maybe a little, but, he's way happier out there than in here."

"And how can you attest to that?" Evangelyne said, stepping up to the table the map was currently sprawled upon.

"Do you know how heart crushingly terrible being detested is?" Scribble asked openly, his face disappearing.

"Attest? Detested?" The Iop-brained Shushu guardian mumbled, holding his head in his hands, Evangelyne turned around and opened her mouth to explain to her husband but sighed and returned her gaze to the map.

"But no one hates Yugo." Ruel said, adjusting his Haven Bag on his shoulder and tapping his shovel on the ground in finality.

Scribble huffed in aggravation, bringing his face up again to shout, "Like you're ever here to see!"

"Ruel is right, although he's usually off in the mines," Amalia stated diplomatically, wringing her hands out in front of herself as she continued, "I haven't seen Yugo bullied either."

"You're off with your father or Evangelyne most of the time." Scribble replied sassily.

"I cannot simply just _ignore_ my duties." She sighed regretfully.

"And that gives you the right to ignore your friends?" Scribbled huffed and rolled himself up with a snap, the momentum pushing him off the side of the table and into his holster. The lid snapped on loudly in the quiet room.

"I suppose we've…" Percedal mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"We could've handed this whole thing much better." Evangelyne sighed and placed a reassuring hand on her beloved's shoulder.

"Should we go after him?" Percedal asked, looking up, "I want to apologise." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Evangelyne smiled and nodded, "Next time I see him, I won't shoot at him."

The room was quiet until Ruel yelled angrily, "YOU _SHOT_ AT YUGO!"

"Well, there was dust and I was pretty sure it was the other boy…" She stated, raising her arms in mock defeat, "Wait." She stilled, lowering her arms, making Ruel question her actions and lower his shovel, "Where's Adamaï?"

"I told him to be here… But he shrugged me off and told me there was some where he had to be… No wait- he said… There was anywhere else he'd rather be…" Amalia mumbled and looked up in shock, "Is it Adamaï that's… That's preposterous." Amalia walked over to Scribble and opened the lid, "But they're brothers!" She yelped into the container.

"Iop-brains! All of you!" Scribble yelled, "Of course it's him! All the dirty looks, the ignoring, the glares, the ill-willed mumbles as they cross each other in the halls! I am hung on his hip, I am a Shushu! I hear it, I see it!" Scribble ranted, Ruel left the room to find the dragon in question, Percedal left with him; hearing just about enough of the blasphemy in The Brotherhood of The Tofu.

"Boys! Deal with this calmly!" Amalia reminded, running after them.

"They'll never listen!" Evangelyne called back but stayed, smiling down at the map and thanking him before leaving for good.

The room fell into silence again, the room obnoxiously silent until Scribble broke the silence, "Either take me with you or close my container, you idiotic blundering FOOLS!" He yelled and tried to fold his paper skin away from the sun, else he have a sun-bleached spot on his person.


	8. Chapter 8

Gotta say, all this feedback is really nice. Pat on the back to you guys. Anyway, I hadn't checked this fanfiction in a couple of days since I'm on another website posting a Voltron fanfiction right now. But Cupcake wanted another chapter and let it not be said I disappoint pastries.

* * *

The water sloshed under Yugo's feet making him shiver uncomfortably, while Leon seemed to be having a blast, splashing in the deeper puddles and scaring off frogs and other Swamp Dwellers, after being splashed more times than Yugo could handle, Yugo snapped at the younger. Leon huffed and ran off, singing loudly as he brushed past the foliage.

"One hero, through and through! Dodging the arrows, making kamas in the triple zeros! One fail and he's out the window, everyone yells 'What a Bimbo, what a bimbo!'" Leon sung crudely, Yugo rolled his eyes at the old song, it was written by an old hero that had long since passed, legend said he sung it so much out of spite and anger that the gods even know the silly verses.

Yugo groaned and continued to follow Leon's lead, suddenly having to move faster to keep up with the younger boy's constant skipping, "Whoops-AH!" Yugo jumped into action as he saw Leon slip and his head of whimsical blonde hair drop straight down from the foliage and his yelp cut off into a violent screech. Yugo opened a portal and tossed the other, jumping through it to see that Leon skipped right off a cliff and tangled himself in vines that grew unnaturally from the cliff-face.

"You're too ditsy." Yugo laughed as he lowered himself to the ground, looking up at Leon as he hung uncomfortably upside-down.

"Get me down!" Leon yelped as a vine broke as they rapidly died and crumbled away, "The stability of this structure is waning rapidly and I'd appreciate the help!" Yugo blinked in shock as Leon's demeanour changed from childish to intelligent in a millisecond, "GET ME DOWN!" Yugo smiled and laughed, the childishness is back.

Another snap of vines broke Yugo out of his daze and called him to action, tossing up a portal to catch Leon as he fell, once Leon was safely on the ground he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled calmly, "Thank you." Suddenly his face was garnished with a smile, "Hey, a stream and a path! Double whammy!" Leon pointed, Yugo turned and sure enough there was a stream trickling and a weathered path where people seemed to make trips.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, a young female, Yugo guessed as he looked around to find the body the little uncertain voice belonged to.

"Leon; a Cra, at your service. This is Yugo; Eliatrope." Leon stepped towards the stream, easily hopping one stone to another until he had crossed, "Nice to meet you, m' lady." Leon bowed openly, not really sure where she was either.

"My name is Aries." She said, stepping out from a bushel of tall grass by Leon, Yugo jumped the stream much alike Leon, he found that his portals scared more than amazed strangers most of the time. Once Yugo got a better look at the girl he found himself surprised, she carried a large empty clay pot; almost the size of her torso, she wore a single rag; a hole for her head cut in it and a rope tied around her waist to keep it stationary, and she had a big hat; a big, big, bun-like blue hat. Yugo easily recognized her as a Cra from her pointy ears and elegant stature, even if she was slouched over in a submissive way.

"Do you need any help?" Yugo asked Aries before he could stop himself, she looked up in shock before smiling and handing him the pot.

"Do you need any help?" Leon struggled to with-hold his laughter at the hard time Yugo was having. Yugo smirked and nodded, handing the younger body the huge clay pot, expecting him to struggle even more than he had. They were both shocked at how Leon only had to struggle a small bit before he was able to carry it comfortably.

"Well, where are we heading?" Leon asked and the girl giggled, walking away, assuming that the two boys would follow, and justly so; the boys walked carefully behind her along the side of the stream.

"We aren't just going to let the pot stay empty." She sassed, raising a tree branch away from her head as she continued down the stream.

"Let it not be too heavy for the young maiden." Leon sassed right back letting Ecaflip's teachings of 'smooth talking' show, Yugo just relaxed back and enjoying it, "Perhaps half?"

"Are you trying to get out of work? After all; you did commit to carrying it." Aires pointed out smugly. Leon laughed good-naturedly regardless.

Shuffling the clay pot around in his arms he responded, "I do suppose, although, I am a frail young boy and I'd say half a pot." With a huff from Aries; Leon stopped, "Alright, alright. A full pot."

"Good." She hummed, walking until she pushed apart some branches, revealing a crystal blue pond. She took the pot from Leon and filled it slowly.

"So, are you getting water for your family?" Yugo asked, Aries looked up and shook her head.

"It's for the village." She answered, "A monster got into the well and poisoned the water so the mayor sends out people to collect water every couple of hours."

"A monster?" Yugo asked, this doesn't sound right.

"A big monster, eyes as bright as the moon, fur a red as blood, and teeth sharper than the finest swords." She hummed like she was a poet, "It's only been seen by the mayor and the group that went with him. They said its shadow was as tall as six men, and it's growling was like a rabid wolf. It hides away in a cave." Leon looked back at Yugo, his eyes reflecting what Yugo felt; something fishy was going on.

* * *

The village was about a fifteen minute walk away but the village itself was stunning, it was very much simplistic and not made for the aesthetics. Buildings were sparse and large, built with pale stones and long pale logs. The paths was smooth and covered in shiny stones.

"I want to check out this monster." Yugo whispered to Leon, Leon nodded and only heard the noise of Yugo's portals appearing and disappearing.

"So this place is nice, were you born here?" Leon asked Aries, before she could notice that they were lacking a party member.

"No, my mom moved here after my dad got sick. This village has a really good healer, it's thanks to her my dad's still alive." Aries smiled while remembering.

"Do you remember your last village?" Leon asked and took the clay pot from her as she struggled to open a door to a big house.

"It was really hot there, we were the only Cra family there. Mom thought it would be best if we left." Aries said, walking in and putting the jug down next to another jug filled with water. The whole storage house was filled with jugs of water!

"That's a lot of water…" Leon said, making Aries laugh.

"Yeah, it is. We need a lot of it, we have a well just for washing hands and feet. This water needs to be cleaned, then it'll be used for drinking and cooking." She explained and Leon nodded, "It was really hectic at first, the villagers just didn't know what to do, we argued for days. Finally our mayor came to town and got elected, he's done a really good job."

"How long did you have a problem with the water before he came?" Leon asked and the girl hummed.

"I don't know, maybe a week or so? Maybe two?" Aries shrugged before turning to look at the young Cra slowly, "You don't suspect him or something, do you?" She hissed and Leon chuckled awkwardly.

"Uh, maybe?" Leon shrugged.

"…"

"…"

"Okay, thank Cra, I thought I was the only one." She suddenly sighed after a long bout of glaring.

"Wait, what?" Leon asked, shaking his head, "What's going on right now?"

"Do you think I'm dumb? A guy with all the answers to our exact problem can't just show up out of thin air! Did you hear me describe the monster, it sounded totally phony; didn't it?!" Aries groaned, "I don't know why the adults are all star-struck by this guy, they want to kick me out of the village for doubting him without evidence! They forced me to carry the water every day!"

"Wait, why can't you go collect evidence yourself?" Leon asked.

"Because the mayor put me on house arrest, I can't leave unless I'm doing this," She motions down to the water filled pots, "Or have someone follow me around!"

"Harsh." Leon huffed.

"Yeah, and not to mention all of the caves around here are suddenly being 'caved in' by natural disaster! Hog-wash!" Aries grumbled and stomped her feet, frustrated.

"Yeah this is definitely set up." Leon said, "I hope Yugo gets back soon, in the meantime, how about we head to your house?"


End file.
